interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
ED
=edace= * adj * edace ???? * pt: adj edaz, voraz * en: adj voracious, edacious =edacitate= * sub * edacitate ???? * pt: n voracidade, edacidade * en: n voracity, edacity =Edam= * sub n pr =edaphic= * adj =edaphologia= * sub =edelweiss= * sub =edema= * sub * edema -ma/-mat- ???? * pt: n Patol. edema * en: n Pathol. edema * ◊ edematose * edemat- ???? * en: see edema =edematic= * adj * edematic ???? * pt: adj edemático/a =edematose= * adj * edematose ???? * pt: adj edematoso/a * en: adj edematous, edematose =Eden= * sub n pr * Eden (é-) ???? * pt: npr Edem * en: npr Eden =edenic= * adj =eder (I)= * v =eder (II)= * v * eder¹ ???? * pt: v comer * en: v to eat * ◊ edibile-edibilitate, inedibile-inedibilitate; edace-edacitate * eder² ???? * pt: v editar, publicar * en: v 1. to edit; * 2. to publish * ◊ edition; editor-editorial; editar; inedite * edi- ???? * en: n in derivativcs and compounds edi- ( * building, house) * ◊ edificio etc.; edificar etc. ... =edibile= * adj * edibile ???? * pt: adj edível * en: adj edible, eatable =edibilitate= * sub * edibilitate ???? * pt: n edibilidade * en: n edibility * edic- -dic-/-dict- ???? * pt: * en: v in derivatives * ◊ edicto * edict- ???? * en: see edic- =edictal= * adj =edicto= * sub * edicto ???? * pt: n edicto * en: n edict =edicula= * sub =edificante= * adj * edificante ???? * pt: adj edificante * en: 1. ppr of edificar ; 2. adj edifying =edificar= * v * edificar ???? * pt: v edificar * en: v 1. to build ( * to erect a building); 2. to edify * ◊ edificante; edification; edificative; edificator; reedificar-reedification =edification= * sub * edification ???? * pt: n edificação * en: n 1. erection, building ( * action of building); 2. edification =edificative= * adj * edificative ???? * pt: adj edificativo/a * en: adj edifying =edificator= * sub * edificator ???? * pt: n edificador * en: n builder (1. one who builds; 2. one who oversees building operations) =edificio= * sub * edificio ???? * pt: n edifício * en: n edifice; building, structure =edil= * sub =edilitate= * sub =edimburgese= * adj =edipal= * adj =edipic= * adj =Edipo= * sub n pr * Edipo (é-) ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Edipo * en: npr Mythol. Oedipus; complexo de Edipo Psychoanalysis Oedipus complex =edison= * sub =editar= * v * editar ???? * pt: v editar, publicar * en: v 1. to edit; * 2. to publish =editio princeps= * sub * editio princeps L ???? * pt: editio princeps L * en: editio princeps , first edition =edition= * sub * edition ???? * pt: n edição * en: n 1. (action of) publishing; 2. edition; edition principe first or original edition =editor= * sub * editor ???? * pt: n editor * en: n 1. editor ( * one who edits); 2. publisher =editorial= * adj =editorial= * sub * editorial¹ ???? * pt: adj editorial * en: adj editorial * editorial² ???? * pt: n editorial * en: n editorial =editorialista= * sub * -edr- ???? * en: see -hedra =Eduardo= * sub n pr * Eduardo ???? * pt: nprm Eduardo * en: nprm Edward =educabile= * adj * educabile ???? * pt: adj educável * en: adj educable =educabilitate= * sub =educar= * v * educar ???? * pt: v educar * en: v to educate; (ben, mal) educate (well-, ill-)bred * ◊ educabile; education-educational, coeducation; educative; educator =education= * sub * education ???? * pt: n educação; education physic educação física * en: n 1. education; * 2. Husbandry rearing, raising; education physic physical education or training; (systema) de education educational (system) =educational= * adj * educational ???? * pt: adj educacional * en: adj educational =educative= * adj * educative ???? * pt: adj educativo/a * en: adj educative ( * instructive, educational) =educator= * sub * educator ???? * pt: n educador * en: n educator, pedagogue =edulcorante= * adj =edulcorante= * sub * edulcorante ???? * pt: adj/ppr edulcorante =edulcorar= * v * edulcorar ???? * pt: v edulcorar * en: v to edulcorate (1. to sweeten (medicine, etc.); 2. Chem.) =edulcoration= * sub * edulcoration ???? * pt: n edulcoração * en: n edulcoration (1. (action of) sweetening; 2. Chem.)